The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera plant, botanically known as Lonicera caerulea var. Kamtschatica, commonly referred to as Honeysuckle and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dolce Vita’.
The new Lonicera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Vl{hacek over (c)}kov, Czech Republic. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new early fruiting Lonicera plants with large and flavorful fruits.
The new Lonicera plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in May, 1998 of two unnamed seedling selections of Lonicera caerulea var. Kamtschatica, not patented. The new Lonicera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in June, 2001 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Vl{hacek over (c)}kov, Czech Republic.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lonicera plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Vl{hacek over (c)}kov, Czech Republic since July, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Lonicera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.